


Walk

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way a person walks can convey so much about that person, but Rohan doesn't have the panel space to fill in frame by frame every step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk

_"The secret of success is sincerity. Once you can fake that you've got it made." -Jean Giraudoux_

As much as Rohan is sure that the key to a good manga is reality, he knows that this is because manga is necessarily limited in its medium. All he has to work with is still pictures, and there are some things that neither research nor talent can do for him.

He will never, for example, be able to fully convey what a hissing rattlesnake actually sounds like. The most he can do is write 'hisss' and hope the reader has heard one and can fill in the blanks for him.

Movement is another problem for him. The way a person walks can convey so much about that person, but Rohan doesn't have the panel space to fill in frame by frame every step. He can work with small lines to suggest motion, but the reader's attention has to be devoted to the 'more interesting' things that are happening.

Rohan doesn't like admitting his limits, even the blatantly obvious ones.

"So you called me here just to get me to walk back and forth?" Koichi asks, standing in the middle of Rohan's drawing room.

"Of course. Go on." Rohan poises his pen, and when Koichi takes his first step, immediately begins to sketch.

Koichi takes lengthy steps, or at least lengthy ones for his body size. It's a sign of self-confidence, and one that Rohan's noticed has changed since he first met Koichi. He draws every part in the step that he can, the folds of his clothing, how much weight he puts into his heels and toes.

"You'll tell me when I'm done, right?" Koichi asks, glancing over at him.

Rohan makes a soft sound like he's thinking about it. "You could take your pants off."

Koichi almost misses a step. "I''m not going to take my pants off!"

"Good, you're annoyed with me now. Keep walking." As Koichi silently fumes, Rohan returns to drawing.

A person's walk changes with their emotional state. Koichi takes brisker steps now, with his hands clenched at his sides. He probably hasn't even noticed, but it changes everything about the movement, and Rohan records as much as possible onto his sketchpad.

"That's enough for now," Rohan says when he's satisfied that he's gotten as much material as possible. "I'll call on you again when I need you."

Koichi doesn't take that as a cue to leave. Instead he sits down in a chair pulled up beside Rohan and looks at what he's drawn. After a moment or two, he says, "I don't know if I should be proud for helping or just embarrassed that you get me to come over every time you want something."

"Koichi, if we didn't spend time together working on my manga, we would never see each other." This is a slight exaggeration, but only slight.

"I could invite you over. I'd let you bring your art supplies if you wanted." Koichi looks at his hands. "But there might not be anything interesting to draw."

"I'll find something." Rohan's quick to add, "If I decide to go."

Since he already has his pen out, he does a quick sketch of Koichi's smile.


End file.
